


Swayze Always Gets A Pass

by amyoatmeal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Boners, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Uses Actual Words, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Castiel, Drunk Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Netflix and Chill, POV Castiel, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tired Sam Winchester, cas is still a little oblivious, cas makes the coffee, hungry eyes, patrick swayze - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/pseuds/amyoatmeal
Summary: After Dean and Cas get into an argument over a case, Dean tries to apologize by asking Cas to Netflix and chill.  Featuring: Cas the movie critic, his drunk friend, Dean, and Dean's tired brother, Sam. Told from Cas' POV.





	Swayze Always Gets A Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a random one-shot I wrote while watching Dirty Dancing after 13x19 aired. There's no specific time stamp in canon, so you can choose your own I guess! If you enjoy it let me know! I guess let me know if you hate it too, it's my first one-shot. Technically, it's my first anything! Art at the end is by yours truly.

Cas is in the library doing research for a case. Boundless knowledge from a millennia of existence, and he still finds he has some things to learn. Books are fascinating in that way; allowing him to glean some understanding of the human perspective even if he still can’t figure humans out, not completely anyway. At least monsters are simple. A pair of werewolves in Pineville, Kentucky, decimating more than just their victim’s hearts. It sounds bloody at the very least.

Sam closes his heavy volume on the other side of the library table, releasing a small cloud of dust. “Well, I’m beat. I’m gonna head to bed,” he says on the tail end of a yawn. “You should get some rest... or whatever it is you do. You look tired, man.”

He doesn’t need to rest, but he appreciates the concern. With a quick nod, “Thank you, Sam, I will. Sleep well.”

Sam is up and out of the library in just a few short moments, and then Cas is alone doing whatever it is he does when they slept. Usually, it’s this. Sitting in the library, doing research, or sometimes reading for pleasure. Sometimes he's off doing his own missions. Other times he watched the neverending intricacies of nature or humanity, or Dean sleeping, if he was honest. Dean isn’t asleep right now though, Cas can sense it. He could always sense that kind of thing, unbeknownst to Dean. Dean would probably call it “creepy”, he muses.

They’d had an argument earlier about this case. Dean didn’t want Cas to accompany them on the hunt, but Cas couldn’t understand why. Cas is an angel. For all intents and purposes, he is stronger than Dean and a better fighter. Dean is always telling Cas that in order to be a better hunter he needed practice, but Dean never wants to let him practice, aside from the research. Regardless, it was enough to get Dean to hole himself up in his room ignoring Cas and Sam for the last few hours.

He mindlessly flips through the yellowed pages of text for a while before realizing he didn’t actually read anything. It was always like this when he and Dean had arguments. One human shouldn’t have the ability to preoccupy his thoughts, but he has learned not to object to his own thoughts anymore. Shit happens, as Dean would say. 

Speaking of whom, Dean appears in the doorway just then clad in a pair of grey sweatpants and his favorite, worn Led Zeppelin t-shirt, demurely scratching the hairs at the back of his neck, “Hey, Cas, got a minute?” 

Cas has more minutes than he can be bothered to count. “Of course, Dean. What is it?”

“Can’t sleep. I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?” His cheeks flush. “That is if you’re, um, not still doing research.”

Something warm fills Cas’ chest, but it isn’t a feeling he’s all that familiar with. It seems to only occur during moments like these. He contemplates that Dean must be acting so strangely because of their argument earlier, but it also smells like Dean had been drinking while he was in his room. Maybe this is his way of apologizing. A hint of a smile rests on Cas’ lips, “I was actually just finishing up." He closes his book. "But I’d like that, Dean. As long as it’s not another western film.”

A bright grin spreads across Dean’s face as he huffs out a laugh. “Oh, c’mon, Cas, we both know the cowboys are your favorite!”

Almost every time Dean has asked him to watch one of his films it’s been about cowboys. Cas doesn’t enjoy them half as much as Dean thinks he does, but he doesn’t try to change his mind on the subject either. 

“ -- But it’s not cowboys. Sorry to disappoint.”

Cas perks up at that. “Oh? That’s unfortunate.” Maybe there still is a God, Cas thinks. He gestures to his place at the table. “Shall I wait here while you retrieve your computer?”

“Actually, I was thinkin’ we could watch it in my room? I might be tired and a little drunk, but I don’t want my ass fallin’ asleep in one of those chairs. And that way if I pass out I’d already be in bed and you wouldn’t have to carry me.”

Cas has never carried Dean to bed at any point in their friendship, but it’s a sound argument. He finds he doesn’t have anything to argue about anyway; it’s nice. He smiles. “Yes, that sounds agreeable.”

Dean’s smile widens. “Great.” He vaguely gestures down the hall. “Uh, I’m gonna grab a couple more beers. I’ll meet you in there.” He gets further down the hall before adding, “Make yourself comfortable!”

***

Cas hesitates at the door before entering Dean’s room. He can count the times he’s physically been in Dean’s room on two hands. It still feels like a new and forbidden space, even with the times he’s watched Dean sleep. It’s clean and orderly despite the empty glass bottles on the floor next to the bed. It smells like Dean. Cas decides to remove his trench coat and suit jacket. Maybe this was ‘making yourself comfortable’? He hangs them over the headboard as he takes a seat on the mattress. Memory foam, Dean called it, whatever that means. He’s awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed when Dean comes in carrying beer and snacks. He always tries to get Cas to eat the snacks and Cas usually acquiesces despite the molecules. 

Dean laughs, “Dude, I said comfortable. What are you doin’?”

“I’m not sure.” At least he’s honest.

Dean throws the snacks on the end of the bed and sits down on the other side. He makes himself comfortable almost instantly with a drawn out sigh like he’s relishing the memory foam for the thousandth time. He rolls his head against the headboard, casting a glance at Cas. “Just sit back, man, I don’t bite.” He pulls open his laptop and is searching around on the ‘Netflix’ for a few moments. Handing Cas a beer and a bag of what seems to be called ‘Doritos’, he asks with a sly smile, “Are you ready for this?”

What an ominous question, Cas thinks. “Of course,” he replies, hesitantly as Dean presses the play button. It's just a movie and he tells Dean as much.

"This ain't just any movie."

A slow montage of black and white figures emerges on the screen. They’re moving against each other in what seems to be a suggestive way. This definitely isn’t cowboys. “Dean... is this pornography?”

Dean almost spits out his beer as he laughs into the back of his hand. “What?!” he chokes out. “Dude, no, you think I asked you to come watch porn with me? I thought I told you about that.”

Cas feels his cheeks heat up. Porn is not to be watched in the company of other people, he remembers. The title appears on the screen, but it still sounds vaguely like pornography. With a squint and a head tilt, he questions, “What is _Dirty Dancing_?”

Dean takes another sip of his beer and points a teaching finger at Cas, “It’s a classic, is what it is. Just let it wash over you.”

So Cas does, or rather, he tries his best. This movie seems very dissimilar to anything Dean’s expressed interest in before, but pushing that notion aside, Cas is rather enjoying the story so far. He even attempts to eat one of the orange chips which earns him another smile and nod from Dean. 

“Is it customary to carry another person’s produce?” Cas asks as he nibbles on the corner of his chip.

Dean stares at him questioningly, “Is that really the part you’re concerned about?”

“Well, the watermelons seem quite heavy and she looks to be very small…”

“That’s her only way in, of course she had to carry it! If she didn’t, she woulda never met Johnny outside of work.” He says it like it’s clear as day.

“That seems very fortuitous for it to have such a profound impact on the plot, Dean.”

Dean rubs his hands over his face and groans, “Please, Cas, just shuddup and watch the damn movie? You’re missin’ the best part.”

The dancing is reminiscent of the opening credits and Cas still thinks it all seems highly sexual. The chemistry between this Baby character and Johnny is palpable, he thinks, as Johnny attempts to teach Baby how to dance inappropriately. He supposes, given the title, that the whole movie is going to run along this same vein. The proximity to Dean, being on Dean’s bed with him, while watching the humans on this small screen rub up against each other is making him feel some untoward emotions. He remembers what Dean had called it that time, he thinks it’s the beginnings of a ‘boner’. Awkwardly folding his hands, he tries to maneuver them to cover his lap and hopes that Dean won’t notice how uncomfortable he feels.

***

It works for a little while. The plot has taken on more of a darker tone than Cas had originally anticipated, but Dean looks thoroughly engrossed beside him like he’s never seen this movie before. Based on the amount of times Dean has been mouthing along, or outright speaking the lines of dialogue, Cas knows that isn’t the case. He surmises that Dean has probably watched this movie hundreds of times. He can’t really figure out why humans have such strong opinions on the nature of abortions either. That seems to be the pinnacle of the drama in this story and this woman, Penny, has far too much pride given how many people are trying to help her.

“This is my dance space,” Dean says, as he taps Cas on the shoulder with his fist around a beer bottle, “and this is your dance space.”

Cas can’t help, but smile at the serious way Dean says it, but suddenly Dean’s eyes widen with false sincerity and he starts singing along with the music. It makes Cas blush a little too much. 

“I been meanin’ to tell you, I got this feelin' that won't subside,” Dean turns his gaze on Cas as the music gets louder, “I look at you and I fantaaasize, You're miiine and toniiight,” Dean points a finger at him, somehow intensifying his stare, “NOW I, got you in my sights, WITH, THESE, HUNGRY EYEEES, One look at you and I can't disguiseee--” Dean erupts in a fit of actual giggles and, whether it’s because of Dean’s own lighthearted giddiness or the alcohol, Cas joins him. They laugh for a few moments too long, probably, but Dean’s own eyes are sparkling as he comes down from it and he stares at Cas a few beats too long before he returns them to the screen. That’s the kind of thing Cas does that Dean would mention, but Cas doesn’t mention it. Cas wants him to do it again.

“Baby’s dancing technique certainly took an abrupt turn,” Cas notes, taking another sip of beer. He’s already on his third. He remembers when he would have to drink far more than this to feel the effects. Dean would call him a ‘lightweight’ if he knew Cas was feeling anything already.

Dean snorts. “Yeah, dude, it’s their chemistry,” he says as he adjusts his position on the bed. “Duh.” If Dean meant to inch closer, Cas can’t be sure, but the warmth radiating from Dean’s general direction has increased exponentially. Or maybe, it’s because Cas is what’s known as ‘buzzed’.

***

They watch the screen in silence for a while. Drinking and sharing snacks between them. It’s comfortable, Cas thinks. Dean did want them to be comfortable anyway, that was the goal wasn’t it? Laying like this with Dean and listening to him laugh and sing along eases something inside of him. He had even forgotten that the whole reason Dean asked him in here was an apology for their argument earlier. He knows Dean relishes these moments when they don’t have to worry about their next impending doom and he considers himself lucky to get the chance to spend this moment together. Cas also notices that Dean keeps glancing at him repeated throughout the whole film, thus far. Cas is assuming it's to make sure he's paying attention despite not giving any inclination that he wouldn't be.

“This is the best part!” 

“Dean, you’ve said that a couple of times now,” Cas points out.

“Yeah, and they’ve all been the best!”

“That’s statistically impossible.” Cas can’t really follow Dean’s logic. “Is it because they’re dancing again or because Baby is wearing minimal clothing again?” 

“HA! Neither. What kinda girl do you think I am, Cas?” Dean asks in mock-offense and clutching at invisible pearls. After a brief pause and a dramatic eye roll, he elaborates, “Clearly Swayze is the best, therefore, all the parts _with_ Swayze are the best. It’s simple math.”

It hadn’t occurred to Cas that Dean could be watching this movie to ogle the male protagonist. Though, most of Dean’s celebrity crushes have been on males, he supposes, so it’s not out of the realm of possibility. Maybe that's why he watches the cowboy movies so often as well. He would think about it more if the two characters hadn’t started to initiate sex with each other. That familiar, yet unwanted feeling returns to his nether region and he is beginning to understand the colloquial phrase of having butterflies in one’s stomach. Unfortunately, this time Dean notices.

Dean barks out a laugh. “Dude! Are you seriously pitchin' a tent over this?” 

Cas squints, “I’m not sure I--”

“You have a boner,” Dean blurts out, gesturing vaguely towards Cas’ crotch.

Oh. That. Cas gulps. “Yes, I- I apologize.”

“Is it because they’re dancing again or because Baby is wearing minimal clothing again?” asks Dean, in his best Cas voice. Cas isn't impressed.

Cas does his best to avert his gaze from Dean’s grinning face by rolling his eyes, but his cheeks are flushing. “Truthfully, I think it’s because Patrick Swayze keeps moving his hips.” The boisterous laughter from Dean makes the corners of his mouth turn up reluctantly anyway. Dean’s laughter is infectious.

“Hell yeah, it is! Who knew, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was a goddamn sex pervert.”

The last time this happened Dean was noticeably unamused by the situation, yet now he is practically gleeful about it. Not for the first time today, Cas wishes he could understand humans better. Understand Dean better, more specifically. It’s probably the alcohol. Well, God bless alcohol.

"I hardly think getting an erection qualifies me as a 'sex pervert'," he retorts, complete with finger quotes. "You and Sam must get erections every day. I don't consider either of you perverts."

Dean gags overdramatically. "Ok, one, the correct term is 'boner', and two, don't ever mention my brother and boners to me in the same sentence again. Not in my room, not in front of Swayze, just, _not ever_. Got it? Besides, I never said I wasn't a pervert." He wags his eyebrows as he grins at Cas. "It's a good thing, Cas. Trust me."

Cas is skeptical, but he does trust Dean, even with his less than flattering compliments, so he takes his word for it.

***

He’s definitely enjoying this movie more than the other's they've watched. Though, he can’t help but watch the budding romance presented before him and feel a sad pang of, what is it? It’s not as fiery as jealousy, but just as bitter. Within the hour he’s watched this woman step on her own feet and then somehow fornicate with the same man that has turned her into some sort of a competitive dancing prodigy. Life isn’t that easy. Emotions definitely aren’t that easy. The latter being exceptionally true, because if emotions were easy to articulate then he never would have ended up in this room watching some bizarre romance involving auspicious circumstances and lust-induced dance moves with an inebriated Dean Winchester. They wouldn’t have been arguing in the first place because Dean would have just told him why he doesn’t want Cas to join him on the hunt. No, nothing about this is easy besides the laugh that bubbles up from his throat as Dean starts quoting the movie again and calling him “Lover Boy”.

Cas is drinking as Baby has some sort of emotional breakdown. He’s barely swallowed before he’s announcing, “I will never understand why humans villainize sexual intercourse! It’s the foundation of life! Without it, none of you would even exist! Why does her father care so much who she has sex with!”

It’s less of a question, more like a shout and suddenly Dean’s finger is pressed to Cas’ lips and he’s shushing him through interspersed giggles. “Not so loud, Cas! Sam is asleep somewhere. He might hear you through all that hair.” After a few moments, he doesn’t remove his finger. Instead, he stares like he’s in a daze at where it’s pressed against Cas’ lips. 

Dean probably is in some sort of drunken haze, Cas thinks. He tries to recount how long Dean must have been drinking before he came and retrieved Cas from the library, how much he’s drank since they entered the room together. He doesn’t get to think on it for long.

Dean experimentally drags his finger over Cas’ full lower lip as though he were tracing the creases against his skin. The pressure is light and feels almost akin to tickling, yet Cas finds it far less unpleasant. He can’t do anything in the moment, but stare at Dean while Dean’s eyes remain locked on his lips. Cas wonders if it’s wrong to want Dean to press their lips together given Dean’s current level of sobriety, but Cas could adequately surmise that he is drunk as well. The movies made it look so easy. Dean’s not moving from where he’s sat, too close. 

Not close enough.

Cas clenches his fist as he tentatively tries to unfreeze himself. He brings his hand up to Dean’s wrist to push away the finger gently prodding his lip as he places his other hand at the back of Dean’s head. Lowering Dean to himself as he shifts to prop himself up on his elbow. He has to meet Dean halfway. Cas was expecting more of a fight, honestly.

Dean’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they quickly flutter closed, his mouth parting slightly. Cas maps every inch of Dean’s face from such a close proximity and even in this moment, fear grips his heart at the prospect that he may never get to be allowed this again in the morning. He can’t decide if it’s a blessing or a curse that he will be able to store this information indefinitely. How many laugh lines Dean has around his eyes, how many freckles scattered across Dean’s nose like stars, the exact hue of pink spread across Dean’s skin. He sucks in a breath before letting his own eye’s fall closed too, and then the subtle brush of supple skin wet with saliva. It tastes like rain water and beer, maybe faintly like orange-colored corn chips, but it feels like so much more than that. It feels electric. It’s slow and chaste and Cas finds himself getting lost in the feeling of Dean’s lips moving against his own. Of the wet slide of a tongue pressing against the seam of his lips. Of the tip of his own tongue coming up to welcome it in. They continue on like that for some time. Dean gripping the front of Cas’ button-up tightly as if his life depended on it. Like he’s holding himself back even now.

Cas has no idea how much time passes before Dean breaks it.

“Casss,” Dean mewls with prolonged urgency, sitting himself back up, “You’re gonna miss the _real_ best part.”

Cas stares up at Dean wide-eyed, confused even. One moment they are fused together and the next Dean’s mouth is spilling words. What did he miss? In this moment, he can’t fathom anything that could possibly be considered better than the act of kissing Dean now that he knows what kissing Dean is like. Then he remembers why he is here in the first place.

“Right. Of course. Patrick Swayze.” He props himself up against the headboard, rubbing at his eyes. The light seems too bright from having them closed, but Dean’s nudging at his arm to get him to focus so he will. He has too.

“Nobody puts Baby in the corner,” says Dean and Patrick Swayze, simultaneously. Dean sings along to the end song under his breath throughout the whole dance routine because according to Dean, “You can’t not sing it,” and he proclaims that he will get Cas to learn it just so he has someone to sing the duet with whenever he wants. The lyrics ring true for him in a way he hadn't really had time to consider before. Cas smiles wistfully, but he’s not really watching the screen.

"You were right, Dean, the ending was the best part." Cas means it sincerely, not like the way he thinks it when the cowboy movies end.

Before he knows it, Dean is closing the laptop and clearing away the empty beer bottles and snack debris from the bed. To Cas’ surprise Dean removes his sweatpants before crawling under the covers. “Dammit,” his groan is half smothered by the pillow, “I forgot to get the light.”

Cas sits himself up to turn out the light for Dean. Of course Dean wants him to leave. Dean has to sleep. Cas doesn’t need to, yet he finds himself reluctant to get off the bed. If he gets up the night is over, the moment they shared together is over. 

“Know you don’t sleep, but you can, y’know, stay in here if ya want, since you’re already comfortable.” It’s not a question, but it sounds like one.

Cas thinks he must have heard incorrectly, but that’s too long of a sentence to fabricate. “I- I’d like that,” he says slowly, like if he says it slowly it gives Dean a chance to rescind the offer. But Dean doesn’t, he just roughly fluffs his pillow before laying his head down again. So Cas gets up and turns out the light. And then he returns to his warmed spot beside Dean on the bed. And then he finds that, despite not needing sleep, he wants to sleep, so he allows his vessel to do just that.

***

Cas wakes up before Dean because he didn’t really need the sleep anyway and he’s grown accustomed to preparing the coffee in the morning. It makes him feel useful at the very least, and he knows exactly how Dean takes his coffee. Sam on the other hand is a mystery. Sam is out on his morning run though, always the first Winchester to rise. He hears Dean stir from down the hall, making his way towards the kitchen. Cas doesn’t know what he’s expecting, but he’s probably expecting it to be ‘awkward’.

“Mornin’,” Dean says, rubbing the crust from his eyes as Cas offers a mug full of coffee. He takes a large gulp, like it’s water in the desert. He groans, “Thank God for small miracles.”

“Actually, I made it, so you’re welcome.”

Dean chuckles as he moves to sit down at the table, patting Cas on the shoulder as he does, “Thanks, Cas.” He drinks more of his coffee in silence and Cas thinks that this is exactly what he feared last night. That Dean would pretend nothing happened and whatever moment they shared was fleeting. “You enjoy the movie last night?”

Cas is standing with his mouth hung open, not expecting the vague acknowledgment of the night before so quickly. “Yes, very much so,” is what he lands on. “I liked it more than the westerns.”

Dean hums in agreement. “Told you, it’s a classic.” So, Dean remembers last night. “If I remember right, you just liked it cuz of Swayze’s hips,” he says holding back a smile. Maybe Dean wasn't as drunk as he initially lead Cas to believe.

“Yes, well,” Cas takes a seat at the table, “If I remember correctly, you felt the same way.”

“A better man than me would deny it. I... am not that man.” They trade small smiles as Dean continues to drink his coffee.

The silence is comfortable until it’s not. Cas still wants answers from their argument and Dean is in one of those rare open moods. He doesn’t want to ruin it, but it’s the only window he’s got and in Dean’s own words ‘Thank God for small miracles’.

“Dean, may I ask you something?”

Dean looks unsure before he says, “Sure, Cas, go ahead.”

“Why don’t you want me to accompany you and Sam on hunts? You said yourself, the only way I’m going to get better is through experience. I can’t get that experience from doing research with Sam in the library. I’m not weak, Dean, and I used to be a soldier. I’m not incompetent in battle conditions. Would you prefer it if I didn’t hang around? I don’t want to be a burden to either of you.”

“Whoa, slow down, man. First of all, you’re not a burden so you can scratch that one off the list. Second, there is no doubt in my mind that you ain’t weak, Cas, you’ve kicked my ass multiple times. I know that one for a fact.”

“Then why? I just want to help you.” It doesn’t make sense. 

“I know you do, Cas, and honestly, it’s got nothin’ to do with your skills or your strength or any of that. I know you’re more than capable. Hell, you’re more capable than me.” Cas casts him a disbelieving face.

“Look, thing is, it's just me. And I got to thinkin' last night after I stormed off... It's not my place to boss you around. If you want to come on this one you can. And you know, I never mean it the way it comes out. The overprotective thing. It’s what I do when I, you know, give a shit about somebody. Don’t take it personal.”

It sounds like the most personal thing Dean’s ever said. Thank God for small miracles.

“Thank you.” Cas means it. “I won’t, and if it's alright with you, I would like to join you on the case later.” He’s actually going to be thinking about the fact that Dean ‘gives a shit’ about him every time Cas sees him, but Dean doesn’t need to know that part. But it’s just as well, because Sam has returned to the bunker and is making his way towards the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

His large frame bursts through the door to the kitchen and he’s panting, but he looks refreshed from his run. “Smells great, Cas,” he says as he pours himself a cup, “You look rested.” Cas murmurs a small thank you and glances towards Dean. Sam leans against the counter, none the wiser, savoring it for a few moments. Apparently he’s drinking it black today. 

Dean brings his mug to the sink and starts to rinse it out. “Sleep well, Sammy?” 

“God, no,” says Sam, clearly exasperated.

“Why not?” he asks as he turns to face the room, drying his mug. “Nightmare?” Dean's face full of concern.

“Yeah, you could say that. If you reenacting the entirety of _Dirty Dancing_ past midnight counts as a nightmare.” Sam displays what’s commonly referred to as Bitch Face Number Four. "I feel a little bad for Cas, but I’m glad you didn’t force me to watch it again."

“Fuck off. You loved it,” Dean says as he whips the damp dish towel at the back of Sam’s head, earning him a scowl.

Cas doesn’t think Sam did, but he knows that he did, at least. A thought suddenly strikes him. “It just occurred to me that the female character’s name in the film is Baby... Is that why you call the Impala Baby?”

“No,” Dean says a little too quickly, earning him a curious head tilt from Cas, and a bark of laughter from Sam.

“I still can’t believe you’ve seen that movie as many times as you have. ”

“It’s Swayze, Sam," Dean says in way of explanation. "Swayze always gets a pass!”

[](https://ibb.co/ii0SuH)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the first song Dean is singing is Hungry Eyes. For whatever godforsaken reason if you don't know the lyrics to (I've Had) The Time of My Life here they are:
> 
> Now I've had the time of my life  
> No, I never felt like this before  
> Yes I swear it's the truth  
> And I owe it all to you
> 
> 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
> And I owe it all to you
> 
> I've been waiting for so long  
> Now I've finally found someone to stand by me  
> We saw the writing on the wall  
> And we felt this magical fantasy  
> Now with passion in our eyes  
> There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
> So we take each others hand  
> 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency
> 
> Just remember  
> You're the one thing  
> I can't get enough of  
> So I'll tell you something  
> This could be love
> 
> Because I've had the time of my life  
> No, I never felt this way before  
> Yes I swear it's the truth  
> And I owe it all to you
> 
> Hey baby  
> With my body and soul  
> I want you more than you'll ever know  
> So we'll just let it go  
> Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
> Yes, I know what's on your mind when you say  
> "Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)
> 
> And remember  
> You're the one thing  
> I can't get enough of  
> So I'll tell you something  
> This could be love
> 
> Because I've had the time of my life  
> No, I never felt this way before  
> Yes I swear it's the truth  
> And I owe it all to you
> 
> 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
> And I've searched through every open door (never felt this way)  
> Till I found the truth  
> And I owe it all to you  
> Now I've had the time of my life  
> No, I never felt this way before (never felt this way)  
> Yes I swear it's the truth  
> And I owe it all to you


End file.
